Ring
A ring is a piece of jewelry that is usually worn around the finger. It is usually made of gold or some form of metal and is sometimes adorned with a jewel. Rings vary as far as their function, design, and usage. Most often they serve a decorative purpose, while in some cases they may denote a person's station in life, such as a wedding ring may indicate that a person is married to someone. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, there are wedding rings as well as magic rings that serve different types of functions, depending on what it is crafted for. At the wedding of Prince Theodore and Lady Jasmine in "The Prince and the Hopper," the fake prince presents an impressive diamond ring to give to her. In the Johan And Peewit episode "The Ring of Castellac," the Smurfs discover the Duke of Castellac's ring and help Johan and Peewit return him to his rightful throne using it as means of proof of the Duke's identity. In the 2011 Smurfs live-action movie, Gargamel carried a droplet of Smurf essence created from Smurfette's hair within a ring that he carried on his person. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smithy was the Smurf responsible for forging the wedding rings for Empath and Smurfette that were presented at their wedding, as well as for all other weddings among the Smurfs. In the alternate timeline events of "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf", Hefty presented Smurfette with an engagement ring for his marriage proposal. In the Mirror Universe, its Papa Smurf and its Smurfette are the only Smurfs among them that wear wedding rings, though Smurfette simply sees her marriage as a leash and freely enjoys the multiple dating relationships she has with her fellow Smurfs. A special magic ring called the Emerald Ring, given to Papa Smurf by the Emerald Empress after her kingdom had been liberated from the magically tyranny of Krackle, enabled its user to create containment bubbles with just the user's will -- an ability that proved useful in transporting magical healing water from the Wellspring Of Hope to heal Cupid of the Lust Arrow that he was shot with. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In "Hero's Proposal", a mini-story that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf series, Handy and Miner make an engagement ring for Hero to present to Wonder Smurfette during his marriage proposal. In "The All Important Question", an engagement ring was also made for Smurfette and was presented to her by Hero ten years after they have been dating each other following Wonder Smurfette's death in their later years. During a party that the Smurfs hosted for the Grey Smurfs in the story "The Grey Smurfs", the Grey Smurf version of Wonder is shown to be wearing two wedding rings, signifying that she is not only married to its counterpart of Hero, but also to its counterpart of Smurfette. LD Stories/Expanded AU To be expanded later! Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Mother Nature uses her magic to create a special wedding ring for Glovey to give to Smurfette in order to propose marriage. Category:Jewelry Category:Open to Community Category:Objects of royalty Category:Clothing